Fountain of Youth
by LightOnAHill
Summary: Jack and Barbossa are looking for the Fountain of Youth, which turns out to be a bigger ordeal then they imagined. With Jack's sons, Barbossa's granddaughter, Elizabeth and her son joining them. Meanwhile a new creature is out to end their lives. R
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I own nothing POTC, but I do own: Jim Sparrow, Jonathan Sparrow, Bailee Barbossa, and Amelia Norrington. After AWE!**_

_**Summary: Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa are off to find the fountain of Youth. Elizabeth Turner, is joining them to save herself from death, while her son Will the third comes along. Though Jack's sons Jim and Jonathan; including Barbossa's own granddaughter Bailee, will be joining them in the search. Will Jim and Jonathan be able to forgive Jack for the mistake he made years ago? Will Elizabeth survive her ordeal? Will they ALL be able to defeat the man who wants to take their lives? **_

…

Their hearts racing as they ran through thick, green brush of Tortuga. Just because of one of their comrades' carelessness, and stupidity.

"You just…had…to ask, Jim!" Bailee Barbossa; granddaughter of Hector Barbossa, yelled while trying to keep from tripping, while trying to tie back her short strawberry blonde hair. "There is a reason for _one _handed Harry, not wanting to talk about how he lost his other hand!"

Rolling his eyes Jim sighed is exasperation, "Come on Bailee! Don't you wonder how he lost the right hand? Or at least how he writes? Him being right handed and all."

Jonathan could not believe his twin brother, "Jim. Do you even know if he ever learned?"

"Have you two, bone heads, ever learned?" Bailee asked. Jonathan and Jim stopped dead cold, Bailee stopping with them.

Looking at each other, then to Bailee, "No," they said in unison.

"Well there's a real shock," Bailee said sarcastically.

"There they are after 'em!"

The three of them began to run once again, in more of a hurry as to how close the enemy was.

After running, tripping, colliding with trees, cussing at one another, and pushing one another down. Jim, Jonathan, and Bailee finally lost them, and hid successfully in a wine cellar.

It was a surprise no one was down here to get another swig of wine before a night of indulgence.

The only noises that could be heard were the preparations for tonight upstairs, footsteps scurry from one side to the other and the sound of wind escaping the crack in the door. Otherwise it was silent.

Bailee using the only source of light, which was a candle that was close to going out, quietly brushed her hair. While Jim slept soundly in the corner, his hat tilted to cover his face.

While looking around the wine cellar, Bailee spotted a shoe behind some empty barrels. Bailee went to go examine the mysterious shoe behind the barrels. "Anyone there?" Bailee whispered. There wasn't a response so she asked again. "Anyone there?" Bailee asked again.

Then she heard a little girl's voice. "Who are you?" the little girl asked.

"I am Bailee Barbossa, who are you?" Bailee responded.

"My name is Amelia Sapphire Norrington," Amelia said in a small whisper. Bailee was dumbfounded when she heard the little girl say what her name was.

"What's wrong Bailee?" Amelia asked.

"Nothing I just know that last name for some reason."

"Oh alright, so how old are you Bailee?"

"I'm 16 years old. How old are you?"

"I am 7 years old." Amelia said that with a huge smile and she started to giggle.

After a little while of getting to know each other Jim started to wake up.

"Who is she, Bailee?" Jim asked.

"Her name is Amelia Norrington"

"That name is so familiar for some reason. What was your fathers name young Amelia?"

"My mother said his name was James Norrington."

Thinking this all the way through, "Is your mother here?" Jim asked.

Amelia felt tears coming fast, as she shook her head, "No. She died last year."

Feeling sadness for the girl, Bailee knew how it felt to lose a parent. Her parents both died when she turned thirteen. "So you've been all alone? Who has been taking care of you?"

"No one has looked after me, I have been taking care of myself," Amelia stated.

Gesturing for Jim to follow Bailee took him far enough to where Amelia could not hear them. "Jim, somebody has to take her in. I mean just look at the girl!"

Sighing Jim couldn't bear to look, the child's clothing was worn, tattered, and dirty. Her blonde hair tangled, with it, it seemed the child had not had a good meal, or bath for that matter in awhile. "You're right...but, the girl...do you believe she is the child of the one Commodore Norrington?"

"I believe she just might be his; I wonder...is she aware of his death? She would be just a baby when it happened."

"Do you think we should tell little Amelia about her fathers death?" Jim asked Bailee.

"Well...maybe we should tell her later on."Bailee insisted to her friend.

Then they were interrupted by Jims twin brother Jonathan barged in yelling, "The Black Pearl is here looking for new crew members! Now is our chance to go on the ship with our father Jim!"

They all got excited with the news, especially Jim and Jonathan, for they had a few _things _of business to take care of.

"Hang on Jonathan; we have something to tell you." Bailee said interrupting Jonathan

"Yes, what is it Bailee?"

"We have a new member in our crew."

"Who is this person?"

"Her name is Amelia Sapphire Norrington."

"Norrington you mean the one who was..."Jonathan could not finish his sentence because Bailee covered his mouth and said

"Shhhh... she doesn't know that her father is dead."

Looking at Bailee then Amelia, he smiled sheepishly. Then stuck out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Jonathan Sparrow, and I see you've met my brother Jim."

Amelia's brow furred, in confusion. "Sparrow? You and Jim are the sons of-."

Holding up his hands, he knew what she was about to ask. "Yes," Jonathan sighed, "_Jack _Sparrow."

The small girl's eyes grew large in amazement, "Wow!"

Jim and Jonathan did not see it that way, "Yeah, wow," Jim said.

"You two are not happy? That you have a famous _pirate _father?" Amelia asked. This caused both Jim and Jonathan to go into a laughing frenzy! This confused Amelia even more, "Why are you finding this funny?"

"It's that Jim and Jonathan, see find Sparrow's..._fame_ the way you see it," Bailee explained.

"We see him as an embarrassment!" Jonathan said plainly, with no emotion at all.

After the twins explained why their father is an embarrassment to them they decided to figure out a plan of getting on to the black pearl.

"I think we should all dress up as older men and go to them and ask to be in their crew," Jim explained.

"No that wouldn't work because Amelia is too small to be a man," Bailee pointed out.

"Oh that is right."

"How about you, Bailee, and Jonathan dress up as older men, then I will be inside a barrel so I won't be seen," Amelia suggested.

"That sounds good but what will the barrel be full of?"

"How about rum?" Bailee threw out, knowing it was more than likely to get them on board.

"Yes our father loves rum… or anything that is alcohol for that matter," Jonathan stated

"Ok then its settled then, Bailee, Jim, and I will dress up as _older_ men and Amelia will be in a barrel that is going to be rum."

"Ok!" they said in unison.

That night Jim, Jonathan, and Bailee dressed up as though they were older. Then in Bailee's case as a man. They came to a table; Mister Gibbs was there behind it, ready to accept new crew members.

While Jim and Jonathan carried the barrel, which held Amelia, Bailee walked up to Mister Gibbs.

"What'ca want?" Gibbs asked.

Gesturing to Jim, and Jonathan, "Me and, me friends want ta' join yer crew," Bailee said trying to make her voice sound low and gruff.

Looking at the three of them, then back to Bailee. "What be in the barrel?"

"Rum."

Grinning at the mention of it, "Yer, in! What be yer names?"

The three looked at each other, unprepared for that.

"J-Joe," Jim stammered.

"John," Jonathan stated trying to uphold confidence.

Turning to Bailee, "And you?"

"Bill," Bailee replied.

"Good the ship is over there you see, someone will help ya' get yer barrel below," Gibbs said. Then smiling, "Welcome to the crew!"

Nodding, "Thank you," with that Bailee, Jim, Jonathan, and Amelia who was in the barrel still made there way to the Black Pearl!

Walking up to it, "We did it!" Jim said excitedly.

…

_**Thank you so much for reading this! Please review, and give suggestions on how things may be improved. Your help is greatly appreciated! This is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fic so be kind, please! You all rock!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan and Jim carried the barrel down to the brig; there a few spare pirates moseying about, mainly in a drunken manner. Bailee looked around and gestured for the boys to follow her. Down and away from wandering eyes to a spare storage area, shutting the door behind them, "That's it, unload her boys," Bailee said taking her hat off.

"Brilliant show gentlemen," Jim grinned from ear to ear as he and his brother set the barrel down.

Jonathan removed the top of the container and picked the small girl up, "You alright Amelia?" he asked her.

"Yes, thank—," she was cut off by Bailee's sudden.

"Hush!" she held a finger to her chapped lips. "We aren't out of the woods yet," she hissed.

Jim snorted at the redhead, "Bailee, come now, we made it aboard without any suspicion," he walked past her ruffling her hair as he opened the door. "I think I am going to take a look around."

"Oh no you don't!" Bailee snapped grabbing him by his coat and pulling Jim back with one hand, the other closing the door. "You will get us caught, then where will we end up? Back on land that's where."

"You worry too much," he glared at her.

"Hey, you too love birds," Jonathan whistled to Bailee and Jim still holding Amelia. "Knock it off, Jim you are staying here. Bailee, try and… Relax," he set the small blonde in Jim's arms. "I will go and get us something to eat; we're all hungry, yes?"

The three others all nodded, it had been some time since they had some real food.

Jonathan smiled at his small crew in a knowing way, "Alright, now you will all stay here and amuse yourselves. Bailee, tell Amelia one of your stories…"

Amelia's blue eyes lit up, "A story?"

Jim took a seat on a crate leaning against a wall arms crossed, "Yep, Bailee is a bloody walking library with all the stories that she's got."

Jonathan was gone before another word was said; he shut the door behind him and left with some hesitance. He did not feel that Jim, Bailee, and little Amelia were safe without him; he needed to protect and provide for them. The tall dark haired young man gave the door one last fleeting glance then made his way to the wreck hall where dinner was being dished out.

There was the rumble of multiple voices and the thrashing of teeth as they chewed. Jonathan kept his head down and got in line for food; while the cooks were not looking he grabbed whatever he could and shoved it into his pockets. As he did this trying to be sneaky he did not even notice the eyes watching him.

"Hungry are we?" came chilly voice.

Jonathan stopped paling some; slowly he turned to see who had caught him. His hand reaching for a knife in his coat instinctively.

There stood an old beat up looking man in a black extravagant coat, a hat with a huge feather on his head. On his shoulder was a monkey, its head turned to the side screeching. "… Who're you?" Jonathan said standing straight giving him a dark look.

"Captain Barbossa…" he leered at the boy. "Do I know you? You look like," he stopped his brow raising; he could swear he looked like that damned Sparrow.

Jonathan cleared his throat, "Don't bother sir! People mistake me for loads of people I am not all the time," he gave a grin that reminded Barbossa more of Sparrow. "I'm John Green," he looked around thinking of a way to get away.

Hector did not believe a word the boy said, he could tell he was keeping something. "Well, Mr. Green," but Barbossa would let him off the hook this time. "Be off with your contraband then I expect to see you in three hours to relieve Thompson from look out."

He did a double take, what luck! "Thank you! I mean—I will be there Captain" he blurted saluting to her then grabbed one more apple before running out of there and back down to his crew.

Barbossa watched him go till interrupted by, "Move aside Hector," came the voice of Captain Jack as he shoved past him going to get a bottle of rum. "… Why is the rum always gone?" he groaned when he found that there was none to be had.

…

_**I'm back! After five years… I think. Well, I am still getting into the swing of things. Please review! Thanks for reading **___


	3. Chapter 3

"You mean that he is not here?"

Jack threw back a bottle of some brown alcoholic substance then took a moment to fix his gaze back on Mrs. Elizabeth Turner. "I will say it once... And I will say it again, there be no children on me ship!"

"You mean my ship," Barbossa growled glaring at the man in the chair.

"Not again-"

"He has to be here!" Elizabeth snapped at them, she had gone through too much to find them to leave empty handed. She left home the moment she found her son gone, her one goal was to find him and bring him home safe. "William would only sneak aboard this ship; he knows what you are after."

"Then yer son be quite smart to get on this ship," Jack said looking Elizabeth up and down, she still looked as lovely as ever. He learned better than to say so though. 

Elizabeth slammed her fist against the table, "No! He will just get himself killed. Did you even look to see if he was hiding somewhere?"

"Of course we did Mrs. Turner," Barbossa said limping towards her on his peg leg hands behind his back, the candle light of the dim lit room sending a eerie glow over his face. "If we'd had seen a hair of your boy you would have been told."

"Right! After all what need of a scrawny little mutt do we have? None that's what," Jack heaved himself from the chair. "Now I'd say you'd best be off, yer boy still be a missin' and he ain't missin' here."

Elizabeth looked at the both of the men before her; there was still a remainder of worry in her blue eyes. She believed them; they had a whole crew to their disposal keeping her son on the ship would be pointless. "Very well..." she sighed rubbing the side of her head. "I am coming along."

Sparrow's eyes widened in surprise, but then he relaxed his features, "Thanks, but no thanks lass," Jack sneered.

"It was not an offer," Elizabeth said firmly. "My son is going after this fantasy you are all chasing, so will I."

"It is no fantasy," Barbossa butted in. "The fountain of youth does exist."

"I don't care, I just want to find my son," she said looking desperate. "He is going after it and the only logical thing to do would be to follow him."

"No," the corners of Jack's mouth turned down in a frown. "It's bad luck to have a lady aboard, not again."

Mrs. Turner rolled her eyes, "That is an old superstition; I have been on ships with the both of you plenty of times and have done nothing, but assisted to the fullest of my abilities. If anybody is bad luck for a ship I would say it is you," she gave Sparrow a look of disdain.

Sparrow's mouth opened to protest, but Barbossa's hearty chortle stopped him, "Very well, but will you be prepared to do as the whole crew? You won't be sittin' pretty in here. Anything I tell you to do will be done, understood?"

She gave the Lord of the Caspian Sea a cold glare, "Crystal…" she grabbed her sea bag off the table of maps and other papers. She turned on her heel and strode to the door head held high, she had not found William yet, but she would or die trying.

…_**.**_

_**Another chapter, short, but to the point I hope. Thank you for reading, I greatly appreciate it. **___


End file.
